


Allies

by edmuretully



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Angst, Angst and Feels, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kattegat, Mild Sexual Content, Murder Bros, Political Alliances, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vikings, mention of threesome, reader is a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmuretully/pseuds/edmuretully
Summary: You are a Queen from Denmark asking to become Allies with the man seeking to be king of all Norway and his brother but you weren't prepared for all that would come.





	1. Chapter 1

You have heard many stories about the man who was trying to become king of all Norway and his notorious brother and you thought you'd like to have such a man as a worthy ally.

You had heard Harald and Halfdan were back from one of their many triumphs throughout Norway and decided now would be the opportunity to meet with them. You took a couple boats and sailed from your beloved Denmark to Norway. Sailing to Norway didn't take as long as you planned thankfully good weather was on your side your boats docked in Harald's kingdom. One of your shieldmaiden's helped you off the boat the stupid dress you were wearing getting caught around your ankles trying to get off the boat. You wore a dress to make a statement you'd rather be in a tunic and pants but not for this occasion. The dress you wore was as black as Odin's Ravens with gold flaking throughout the fabric, but your cloak covered most of it billowing behind you as you walked.

You had told someone at the docks to let one of Harald's servants know a woman of high importance was seeking a moment with the king. You gave the man a gold coin to make sure he did as told. You and your shieldmaidens waited around the marketplace in this town while you waited to hear back about your audience with the king. After what seemed like forever the man returned and told you to follow him to the great hall. You had two shieldmaidens walk in front of you and two walking behind you to keep you guarded. The man stopped in front of the great hall, "King Harald is waiting for you now." You thanked the man kindly for the help and you entered the great hall, your shieldmaidens following in behind you.

Your eyes fell to the man sitting on the throne, his braid cascading over his shoulder and his facial tattoos matching the color of his eyes. You walked right up to the throne and gave a small bow, "And who might you be to seek an audience with myself?" Harald said. One of your shieldmaidens did not care for his tone of voice by the way she gripped her sword. You raised a hand to her to calm her, "I'm not sure you are quite aware of who I am King Harald but I've heard of all your exploits and they have intrigued me nonetheless," As you were talking a man with similar facial tattoos had walked in and stood beside the king's throne. You assumed this must be his brother and yet you couldn't take your eyes of him when you should be focusing on Harald and neither one of them could take their eyes off you.

"As well as your brother's achievements are just as well known. But I am Queen (Y/N) from Denmark and these are my most loyal shieldmaidens."  
"You say you are a queen but why is it we have not heard of you before?" Harald's brother interjected. "Do not mind my brother your highness. By the way let me introduce you to Halfdan the Black that you spoke so highly of." Harald stated. "But what is it we can help you with my queen?"

You resumed your little speech shooting a glare to Halfdan. "I am just a newly established queen you see King Harald you may have heard of my husband King Erick the Ruthless." Harald and Halfdan nodded.

"Well you may have heard he was struck down in battle by his brother and when his brother came to claim the throne I myself was waiting for him. I myself was queen already before the battle but I was the one to kill my husband's brother, avenge my husband, and now am the sole ruler to my kingdom. But after hearing of your great endeavors I was looking to become allies with the great Harald Finehair and the infamous Halfdan the Black, and that your highness is why I am here."

Harald looked up to his brother from his throne silently asking what they should do. "Queen (Y/N) would you care to join us for supper later and we may discuss the terms of our agreement." You gave a slight nod.

Harald beckoned a servant over, "Show Queen (Y/N) and her shieldmaidens to their rooms please." The servant escorted you to the guest room you would be staying in. You turned to one of your shieldmaidens, "Be sure to inform the men that we will be staying here tonight and let them know to make themselves comfortable in town." The shieldmaiden bowed and exited the room.

Back out in the great hall Harald and Halfdan were discussing what to do with you. "Something does not seem right about her." Halfdan remarked. "Why is she seeking us out for allies and not someone back in Denmark?"

  
"Who is to say, but it might be good to have an ally from Denmark after what happened with Princess Ellisif." Harald said.

  
Halfdan walked over where the fire was blazing. He stared at the flames for a few moments, "Perhaps you are right. I have heard the story how Erick the Ruthless' wife had killed his attacker and she burned the rest of her husband's family to make sure nothing like that could happen again. Erick the Ruthless had clearly rubbed off on her. She is great shieldmaiden in Denmark, but I did not put the two together till now" He stated.

Harald did not speak for a few minutes, "Plus my dear brother she may need a new king by her side." Harald began to laugh from his statement.

"Perhaps she can find that in one of us. But she maybe what we need to finally conquer this country and I becoming king of all Norway. Her forces could help us finally take Kattegat away from the Ragnarssons. They are what stand in our way and this must be a gift from the Gods to help us." Harald had gotten up from his throne and walked over to his brother. He placed his hands on Halfdan shoulders, " Don't you see she is what will help us after so long. She is the key to our success." Harald met Halfdan's forehead with his own and stayed like that for a few seconds before they moved away. "You could be right brother but we should keep on eye on her just in case. Something still does not feel right about her. "

 

Later that evening you were summoned to join the King for dinner. You kept your black dress on deciding not to change outfits. This time you could see what your dress was worth. Besides the gold flakes, your dress sat low on your shoulder and dipped low on your chest giving you ample amount of cleavage, and along the neck line gold embroidery that was also on the end of your sleeves and bottom of your dress. You let your hair out of your braid having it flow down to one side.

One of the servants had come to escort you to dinner. You were the first to arrive, the servant pulling out a chair next to the head of the table for you to sit. You sat down and thanked the servant, "King Harald will be here very shortly." The servant bowed and walked away.

While you sat you started to take in the great hall from your seat. Many tapestries were woven and placed along the walls as well as many animal skulls and antler hanging from many beams. It was all an interesting sight to see but as you were appreciating the hall a servant had announced the arrival of Harald. He had sat down in the head chair to your left. "My, queen (Y/N) you are quite stunning I must say." As he spoke you watched his eyes roam over your shoulders and down to your chest. "Why thank you."

The servants had brought out the food which look to be a mix of vegetables along with chicken and venison. The moment you were about to eat when your plate was fixed Halfdan had decided to stride in. He sat down at the table opposite from you. "I apologize for my brother showing up late." Harald said the raspiness of his voice more profound. "Oh there's no need to apologize these things happen." You shot Halfdan a glare but all he did was give you a playful smirk.

As you all started to enjoy the food that was prepared for you the three of you each ate in silence for what seem to be ages; Halfdan finally broke the silence. "So Queen (Y/N) my brother and I talked for awhile discussing the options of becoming allies with you." You looked between the two of them as Halfdan continued talking. "We only have one thing to ask of you for us to agree with becoming your ally." 

You leaned back in your seat becoming more relaxed, "Last I checked you were not the King Halfdan. I didn't know you made all the decisions around here." Harald stifled a laugh while you can see Halfdan gripped his knife a bit to tight. He was about to say something slick but Harald had cut him off, "As much as I like to see my brother be put in his place but like he mentioned we would only like one thing from you." You popped a piece of chicken in your mouth motioning for him to continue.

"When the time comes we would like you to join forces with us when we finally take Kattegat from the Ragnarssons. We need all the help we can get for taking Kattegat, their  forces are large and their defenses are very well managed. Even though I have many kingdoms and earldoms under my belt the more the better and what better to have your army with us."

The offer that they gave you ran through your mind for a few moments debating if that would be worth it, "So what say you Queen (Y/N)?" Halfdan said. You took a few more bites of your food prolonging this process to see the men grow anxious, knowing that them taking Kattegat for themselves all depends on the likes of a woman. "Well?" Halfdan asked again with a slight irritation to his voice.

"I accept your deal." 

Halfdan and Harald both smiled, "Then it is settled! We are looking forward to a great alliance between us! Let us celebrate! Servant brings us the honeyed mead!"

The servant brought out three cups and a pitcher of mead. She poured it and gave you a cup and then to them. "May our alliance be strong and endure the times to come! Skol!" You all lifted your cup in the air, "Skol!" you said downing your mead, "Skol." 

Halfdan downed his mead but never taking his eyes off of you now. 

"I am looking forward to this alliance King Harald. It is a good day."

Harald looked between you and his brother motioning for the servant to refill his cup.

"Yes Queen (Y/N). It is a good day the Gods must favor us. I am sure."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

That night you laid awake thinking of what you agreed to so that you may have an alliance with these men. It wasn't the best decision you thought but if helping them take Kattegat away was the only dealing you would have with Norway then so be it.

The next morning you had gotten dressed and decided to walk around the town that this King called home. You heard that is was a whaling community but never seen such a thing like it before. You had only seen a whale once in your life and that was when your husband and yourself were on a raiding party. You stopped to look at the people that were carving up the latest catch when you heard someone calling your name from behind you. "Ah Queen (Y/N)! It is nice to see you admiring my kingdom." Your turned to face King Harald, "Yes I figured it would be nice to see the place you call home." "But of course. Would you like for me to give you a tour?" he asked you. "Oh by all means." Harald extended his arm towards yours and you took him by the elbow as he lead you down a pathway.

He showed you around the market place and the docks where the whalers would come with their prizes. As you walked you had walked under what would be the rib cage of a massive whale. "As you can see this was from a massive whale that this town was able to take down. It took a couple days to finally subdue the beast and when they did the people thought that we best show off such a creature by displaying its bones for the world to see." It was a strange feeling walking through it but interesting nonetheless. "It's quite unique in the sense of it." Harald just grunted in response. Before long you both were back at the great hall, "Now my dear queen it seems lunch will be soon upon us. I have a few things to do before then and I shall leave you here." You gave a curt nod in response and he gave you a small bow as you two parted ways.

Your shieldmaidens were hanging out around the fire drinking when you had arrived back. They all stood up at once but you raised a hand so that they may sit back down. You sat down next to one of them as they offered you a cup of ale. "So what was that all about?" one of them asked, "Oh it was nothing. King Harald showed me around that's all. You know this place is actually quite interesting when you take the time to see it." You took a sip of your ale. "I do not think so. Its quite filthy and there is whale everywhere just littering the ground wherever you walk." You shot her a stern look, "Shouldn't you be use to blood and guts? I mean you can kill a man without even a thought but you cannot stand a little whale?" the other shieldmaidens started to snicker. "You are right. I am sorry my Queen." "No need to apologize. I understood where you were coming from I should not have snapped." After that you and your shieldmaidens talked about other things while you waited for lunch to be set up.

"I should inform you ladies that I have come to terms with King Harald and we have agreed to terms of allies." All the ladies smiled and clinked their cups together in merriment. "but there is just one small thing they asked of me." You hesitated to keep going, "What is it?" another shieldmaiden asked. "I agreed when the time comes that when they take their forces to obtain Kattegat from the Ragnarssons, that I would send my army with them to take it." None of her shieldmaidens spoke right away the look of concern written on each of their faces. One finally spoke up, "How could agree to something like that!? We do good trading with Kattegat and we've never had an issue with them." "Yes I know. But just think of how much better it could be if they take it. We get maybe one boat a few months from them to trade, but with this opportunity we can strength our trading deals with Norway if King Harald has anything to say about that." They all seemed to agree with you once you proved a point by then lunch had arrived and Harald and Halfdan had now joined you and your ladies for lunch.

After lunch you needed some time to train, being away for awhile you hadn't been able to train and you have been itching for it. You changed out of the outfit you were wearing and slipped into a plain black tunic and brown pants. You managed to find the training ground easy enough after asking around. A few people were using the grounds to train when you got there.

You grabbed one of the training swords out of the bin and swung it around to get a good feel for it, the sound of the sword cutting through the air was music to your ears. "It looks like you are in need of someone one to train with." It was not the king this time that was paying you a visit but the younger brother. "I could use someone to spar with yes if that's what you're implying."

You started to slowly pace around him like a predator stalking its prey. You saw his sword in hand and axe at his hip trying to figure out what he would go for first. He tried his best to keeps his eyes locked with yours as you continued your pace and you could see he was getting a bit agitated, "Well?" he barked out and before he could realized you had pounced.

Sword raised high to meet him he blocked your attack with barely any time to spare. He pushed you away to distance the space between the two of you. The two of you watching intently at each other to see who would make the next move. This time it was Halfdan he quickly made his way towards you when he was about to bring his sword down you side stepped away from him causing him to lose his balance and stumble a bit. You snickered and he gave you a hint of a smile, "You'll have to be quicker than that."

Sword met sword again this time the struggle to push yourselves off of each other, the swords met in the middle of the two of you, trying your hardest to push him away. This was the closest you were to Halfdan and in the few moments of the struggle you took in his features; The blue of his tattoos that have been fading over the years since they were inked on his skin and a scar that runs along his throat. He must have noticed your lack of attention because the next thing you realized your knee had been kicked out from underneath you and you went straight to the ground on one knee. You huffed in frustration looking up at him and the devilish grin that looked down at you sent a little flutter deep down inside you.

He extended his hand to help you up, "I might have met my match till your attention become lacking in sorts." You rolled your eyes, "Well perhaps we should give this a go again and I can show you how quickly I can best you."

"I would like to see you try." he said with such a voice of confidence. You gave him a light slap on his arm with your sword, "What was that for?" he said gripping his arm. "Oh I barely hit you you big baby! Not so notorious now are you!" You joked, but you realized you provoked him just enough. He dropped his sword and ran straight for you. You let out a yelp, dropped your sword and made a break back to Vestfold.

Trying to stifle the small giggles that were escaping from his hunt for you was proving hard and your glances back to him he had a predatory look to him but nonetheless that devilish grin was back. You made it back into town now trying to dodging people as best you can running into a few people along the way. Halfdan had gained some ground on you as you did your best to avoid knocking someone over in the crowd. You turned a corner next to a hut when next thing you knew you had fallen into the hay with the weight of a grown man on top of you. You struggled underneath him to gain some control but you were forced on your back hands pinned above your head. "Well well well. Looks like I have you in such a compromising position and it looks to me that I won."

"Get off me Halfdan!" you barked still struggling beneath him. "Oh let me just take in this moment of me besting a queen." You huffed and stopped struggling that little flutter deep within you had grown since the game of prey and predator begun. You made eye contact with him now and the look in his eyes you've seen once before. It was a little gleam that your husband had a tendency to have when he looked at you after many days of being gone.

Halfdan quick shook his head from his thoughts and got off of you brushing stray pieces of straw off of him. He extended his hand to you to help you up. He gripped your hand once up you stumbled and your chest crashed into his. He caught you and braced himself so that you two wouldn't fall back in the hay again. You both looked deeply into each others eye not wanting to move till you heard a cough coming from behind you. The two of you parted putting some distance between the two of you, When you looked to where the cough came from it was King Harald who was there.

"Queen (Y/N) I was looking for you. I see my brother had found you first it would seem, but I was coming to ask you to join us for a feast tonight to honor your arrival and new found allieship."

"Of course I will attend! How could I not."

"Good! My servants will come and assist you to prepare for tonight. Come brother we have things to discuss."

You watched as they walked away and went back to the great hall to seek a bath after your long day.

 

"What was that all about!?" Harald almost yelling at him as they walk back to the great hall. "What was what all about?" Halfdan asked, "That little scene the two of you had!"

"You're thinking too much into it."

"I am not thinking too much into it! You were seen chasing her through the market place running into people who were not quite happy about it all. What were you thinking?" Harald ask his voice going a level deeper for how mad he had become.

"She provoked me! I had to teach her what for."

"That is no excuse Halfdan! She is a queen! Do not forget that." Harald let out a small sigh, "Go clean yourself up and prepare for the feast for tonight. I have a proposition for Queen (Y/N) that would benefit the both of us."


	3. Chapter 3

You returned back to your room where a bath was already prepared for you. The servants helped you bathe, brushed your hair, braided it ever so neatly, and helped you dress for the feast in your honor. They had selected a forest green dress you had brought with. The lining of your dress was colored in a light brown with small little stitching through out it. This was your husband's favorite dress on you, it hugged you in all the right places and showed off a ample amount of cleavage. But your husband always said when you wore that dress it looks like you belonged in the forest with the animals and the Gods. You looked down running your hands over the fabric remembering your husband that you loved so dearly.

"You're ready Queen (Y/N)." The servant talking to you brought you back from your memories. You gave yourself a once over and thanked the women kindly for getting you ready and then escorted you to the great hall.

 

Harald and Halfdan had gotten ready and were out in the great hall when people started trickling in for the feast. Harald sat on his throne while Halfdan stood behind him surveying the crowd. "Now what was it that you wanted to propostion Queen (Y/N) with. She already agreed to our terms." Harald looked up at his younger brother slyly, "You see Halfdan she is in need of a King and you and I are in need of a wife. I decided we will ask her for one of us or both however she chooses to accompany her and perhaps figure out who she would rather have for a husband if she chooses us at all. But I have something else in mind that might sweeten the deal, a thing you and I like to take part in once in a great while." Halfdan knew instantly what he was talking about and it was sharing you and your bed. Halfdan was about to speak up to say that it may not be a best idea from the few meetings he's had with you he thought you'd would not be into something of that sort, but before he could interject  he saw you walk in. He tapped his brother on the shoulder and nodded to the direction you had walked from. They both took in your appearance and felt both set of eyes burning into your skin.

Halfdan knew his brother only wanted you for your title and his lack of a wife, but deep down Halfdan knew he wanted something more than that and looking at you as you walked in the great hall, the firelight dancing on your skin and just how glorious you looked in this moment.

You walked over to where the brothers were and stood right in front of them. You gave a small bow towards them and Harald stood to meet you. The King extended his hand towards you and brought you to stand next to him, and focused your attention to the people in front of you.

"We welcome you all to this feast tonight for we are in celebration! Queen (Y/N) and myself have to come to agreement of an alliance for our kingdoms!" Cheers had rang out within the crowds, "Now we must celebrate such an occasion and we hope you enjoy everything that this alliance shall bring us! Skol!" A servant brought you a horn of ale as the skols were yelled. Harald motioned you to sit in the seat next to him which was meant for his queen. "Oh I musn't. I'm not meant for this seat."

"Queen (Y/N) you are a queen in your own right please sit." You sat reluctantly still not feeling right about it. You took little sips from your ale as you watched the people enjoying their night and saw your shieldmaidens seeming to be having a good time which you were glad of. Harald and Halfdan seemed to be in discussion about something. As you looked to them Halfdan would seemed to be stealing glances your way ever so often. Every time your eyes met a little sensations fluttered in your belly.

The king turned back to you to engage in conversation with you until one of his fellow man had urged him to join in them with a drinking game and Harald could not say no. Once he left you there you sat looking quite bored you imagined and if Halfdan must have picked up on it he came and sat on the steps below the throne.

"Are you having a good time Queen (Y/N)?" he asked.

"Oh yes of course."

"Are you sure? You don't seem yourself."

"Well I guess if you see it. I'm kind of bored. My shieldmaidens and men seem to be enjoying their selves." As you point your head in the direction of them, "And it seems since I do not know anyone besides you and your brother no one wants to engage in anything like they have with your brother." And like on cue Harald cheered loudly as he won his round of the game they were playing. "But I thank you for the fact you have come to my aide and chatting with me."

Halfdan casually smirked at your last remark, "Well it is my pleasure and I can't beat being in company with a woman such as yourself."

A blush had slowly rose up on your cheeks, "Also you do look quite beautiful tonight my Queen."

That flutter that has been on and off inside you was back at full force and you couldn't help the feeling. "Thank you Halfdan." Taking a sip from your horn to hide the small smile that graced your features. He gave a nod in response and looked back towards where his brother was. You both noticed he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely especially a certain woman sitting next to him.

"You don't look to bad yourself you seem to clean up well."

"Now I do not know if I should take that as a compliment or not." You snickered, "Take that anyway you so please."

 The two of you sat like this for sometime just enjoying each other's company and talking about anything that came to mind. The occasional bystander coming to talk to the two of you but then it was right back to the both of you. The conversations you were having with him seem to have changed your mind about him and kind of felt bad that you were so short with him.

Your skin started to become warm from the fires that lit the hall but also from the ale that you had been consuming and as if Halfdan could read your mind he asked if you would like to go for a walk and you were happy to agree.

"You don't think they'll miss us do you?" you asked a bit worried. "No. Everyone is too into their cups to notice." The two of you walked out one of the side doors and walked side by side down on the empty walkways."

The moon was large and bright that night giving you enough light to see in the darkness. You walked in silence wrapping your arms around you but for a little bit you two seem to just enjoying this time. "I take you are starting to miss Denmark?" He asked, "Yes and No. I love to travel and see new kingdoms, but I do miss my little part of Midgard. Although it just isn't the same since my husband's death." 

"Ah yes. We heard of what partook with his untimely end. My brother and I had not had the pleasure of meeting your husband but his feats in battle were heard even this far from Denmark.  

"Yes he was a great man and I would go to Valhalla and back to bring him back to me. But alas the Gods will not allow that and I know I shall see him again one day. Even with such a reputation he did not have it with me perhaps he knew I could kill him without a second thought but we loved each other so very much. We were one of the lucky ones to have found each other and had a love like we did. Some people don't get that you know?" Halfdan just nodded in response. "Now enough about my husband I do not want to be sad! This is a joyous occasion today."

You both walked out to docks taking a seat, feet dangling above the water. "So have you ever experienced love?" Halfdan looked to you and then looked back out to the water eyes searching for something but would give him no answer. "I thought I was in love once. I was much younger just a lad and there was a girl that I took to. She batted these gorgeous blue eyes at me and I was hooked to her ever since. It was young love I would like to say. We had a memorable summer but once fall had decided to come around she broke some bad news to me that she was arranged to be married to a man in Sweden. It broke my heart and not long after she had left to marry this man and not much later after a few raiding parties and other things I was given "the Black" to my name." 

"Oh Halfdan I am sorry to hear of that." Placing your hand on his knee and that spark was back. "Oh it does not matter now. Just memories like you said. After her I never truly was in love. I've had flings with many women but I've never loved them. One day I hope the Gods grant me a woman to love, but for now I shall wait and help my brother build his kingdom." He turned to you the brown hue of his eyes seeming darker than normal and for some reason a heat rose up on your cheeks from just him looking at you. He scooted closer to you not losing eye contact. You took in how the moonlight made him look more dark and mysterious and that his tattoos seemed barely visible in the light. As your eyes wander down to his lips you couldn't help but wonder how they felt on your skin. You licked you lips slightly and as if he knew what you were thinking he came closer to you and gave you a small kiss to your lips. You thought you should pull away but that was the last thing you wanted. You could feel himself starting to pull away but you deepened the kiss so it would not end so soon. One of his free hands gripped on to your thigh while the other snaked its way into your hair giving a slight tug causing a low groan to escape from you. You could tell that your groan only spurred him on more but before you realized he broke the wonderful kiss between you two and left you breathless.

You both didn't say anything after that and you couldn't think of what to say after that wonderful moment. As it looks like Halfdan was about to speak you both heard his name being called behind you and you rolled your eyes as you realized who it was. "Brother! Where did you go to!? You are missing the festivities!" Halfdan rub his forehead before giving you a sorry look and went to stand up to go meet his brother. You looked over your shoulder as you watched the brothers meet. Harald clamped his hands on his brother's shoulder and said something to him but you couldn't make it out, but they looked back to you. You figured now would probably be the best time to head back to the hall. You stood up straightening out your skirt realizing the heat at your core that Halfdan left you. You joined up with the men and put on your Queen façade, "Well it seems you found us King Harald." Giving him almost a stern look as if you were about to scold a child. "Halfdan and I were enjoy the night air. It grew just way to stuffy in there for my liking so he accompanied me out here." You looked back to Halfdan quick to see him staring down his brother after ruining a perfect moment. 

"Now if you would like Harald you and your brother may escort me back to the Great Hall so we may continue this night."

Harald gave you his arm to hold on to and you reluctantly took it. He lead you back to the Great Hall with Halfdan a few steps behind you and you could feel his gaze burning into your back. It was more like you walking Harald back since he was too drunk to walk in a straight line. 

Everything went back to the way it was once you entered the hall. You joined your shieldmaidens seeing them having a wonderful time and gave you a new cup. As you sat talking with them your mind ran with the kiss you and the King's brother shared and you hoped that Halfdan would spend more time with you for the rest of your stay here.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days since your little outing with Halfdan things seemed a bit awkward. Not awkward in a bad way but more so awkward as in you weren't trying to make it obvious that there was a thing or make it obvious to other people. 

It was just shy little glances across the room, subtly grazes of a hand, and anything else that you both could get away with.

One of the nights you laid awake in your bed wondering if you saw yourself as foolish for maybe having feeling for another man that was not your husband. You loved your husband dearly and mourned for him for quite sometime. But the more you contemplated the situation and felt guilty for maybe just maybe loving another man. You couldn't help remember a conversation with him.

_"(Y/N) if anything ever happens to me my love do not think you have to stay a widow. If you find another man that you so love as deeply as I have loved you all these years do not let him go."_

_"I could do no such thing!" You protested._

_"I am not saying it could happen, but you know how we live our lives (Y/N). There is a chance that something could happen and I don't want you to suffer being in Midgard alone. I want what's best for you while I wait for you in Valhalla."_

After your flashback you were determined to find out Halfdan's true feelings before you go further with the two of you. You were a queen and did not want to be made a fool of for thinking someone loved you when they did not. 

 

Later that day you were invited to dine with King Harald for lunch. You were busy training and didn't have time to bathe to remove the sweat and dirt from your skin. Harald was already waiting for you when you entered the great hall. Your hair was a mess and your clothes dirty. "I'm sorry I look a fright. I didn't have time to bathe and change when I received your invitation. I hope you do not mind."

"Of course not! You still look the radiant queen I know you to be." 

You furrowed your eyebrows at the comment but didn't give it much thought. You sat at the seat next to Harald as the food was being brought out. "Is Halfdan not joining us?" You asked. "Ah no. Halfdan is out running errands for me but he should be back this evening." He stated.

You two sat quietly for a few minutes. You were just enjoying the food they had made since you were starving from the hard training session you had. You could sense Harald was watching you sitting back in his seat. "Is there something wrong King Harald?"

"No no. Nothing is wrong Queen (Y/N)." He sat forward resting his arms on the table and placing his hand on yours, rubbing his thumb across your knuckle. "Since we have an alliance together now I have a proposition for you." You quickly took your hand back from his grip not liking the feeling you were getting. 

"And what is that?"

"Well you are without a husband and I am without a Queen." His hand that had previously touched your hand was now grazing against your cheek. "And I think we could come to some sort of agreement where we both can enjoy each other's time and company."

You instantly knew what he was asking and you were not having any of it. By the time he finished his sentence the knife that was laying next to your plate was at Harald's throat- pressing ever so slightly against his skin, pressing any harder you knew you would draw blood. He raised his hands up to you in protest, blue eyes meeting yours as if he was shocked,  "Now King Harald if you want this alliance to continue without any problems I suggestions you retract your statement and not try to assume what I do and do not want. I am a Queen and you will not forget that."

You threw the knife back at the table and stormed off. As you walked back to your room you passed by two of your shieldmaidens and they could see something was not right. "Queen (Y/N) what is wrong?" one asked. "Nothing ready the ships I want to be ready to leave in the next two days." you commanded. The women bowed their heads and walked the opposite way.

You made it back to your room slamming the door behind you. Sitting down on the bed placing your head in your hands. The men in your court told you no one would accept you as Queen and if they did they would take advantage of you. You hated yourself for realizing they were right. You vowed to them and yourself you would never let that happen and you felt if you stayed here much longer things would unravel. But then your thoughts ran back to Halfdan and the moments you both shared but after what happened with his brother you second guessed everything you two have shared so far. Maybe he might be in on it maybe he wasn't. You weren't sure if you could have the heart to ask him but he would probably figure out soon what had happened between yourself and King Harald. 

You didn't leave your room for the rest of the day. You requested to the servant that you would not be attending dinner with the king and to bring your food to your room. 

The servant had come out to inform the king you would not be joining them. She whispered in Harald's ear what you told her and he waved her off. "What was that about?" Halfdan asked.

"Queen (Y/N) will not be joining us for dinner tonight and requested her food be brought to her room." the king said. 

"Did something happen that she does not want to join us?"

Harald shifted in his seat debating whether or not to inform his brother of what happened earlier. "What did you do?!" Halfdan exclaimed.

Harald looked to his younger brother and shrugged his shoulders. "She did not like what I had to say to her." Harald went to eating his food like it was no big deal.

"What did you say to her? Wait you didn't ask her what I think you did." 

The older brother looked up from his meal. "And? I did but my dear brother I will have you know she denied me of what I asked her and then proceeded to hold a knife to my throat. She is lucky she is still here!"

"She is a queen! and has the same rights as you do dear brother." he hissed, "She had every right to deny you and you have the audacity to say she is lucky she is still here after holding a knife to you." Halfdan stood up from the table and stormed out of the great hall. "Its no use talking to her brother! Just leave her be!" he heard Harald yell to him. 

He walked down the hallway to your room. He saw one of your shieldmaidens standing in front of it guarding it. She placed her hand to the hilt of her sword when she saw him. "The queen does not want anyone disturbing her right now." she commanded. "I do not with to disturb her. I....I just want to talk to her. Please."

You were able to hear the conversation they were having and walked to the door, cracking it open just enough to see Halfdan. You could see he was being sincere with the pleading look he had in his eyes. "It is fine Hild. He can come in." Hild stepped out of the way so Halfdan could enter. You opened the door enough to let him in. He walked in a few paces and turned around to look at you. You shut the door behind and turned to look at him. You were dressed in just your thin night gown not planning to have any visitors you would have changed.

"What is it you want?" you asked him.

"I've come to apologize for my brother. Which I seem to do a lot of nowadays." 

"You didn't have to do that. What your brother did won't ruin our alliance do not worry. So you may go." You turned back around to open the door for him, but he grabbed a hold of your arm to turn you back to look at him. 

"Do not shut me out. Please." You tried hard not to look at him but you foundered. You looked to him and him giving you those most pleading look. You motioned for him to have a seat on the bed and sat down next to him. You sat so close next to him you could feel the heat radiating off of him.

You didn't want to show him how vulnerable you were but it was hard with how much you had feelings for him already. He turned to face you as you looked down towards your hands wringing them together.

"(Y/N) look at me." he lifted your chin up softly to look at him focusing on the brown eyes of his again. "What my brother tried to propose to you was not something I stood behind. He mentioned it a few times different ways and I did not feel comfortable with them. I tried to tell him that it wasn't a good idea but before I could you walked into the great hall at the feast and I just couldn't keep my eyes off you. You looked like you belonged in the forest with the Gods."

You perked up a bit from the last thing he said. Your husband had mentioned that same thing to you, perhaps this was a sign from him. And in that moment you had no hesitation you moved in for a kiss. He followed suit placing his hand on either side of your face puling you in closer. You gripped his shirt melting into him. This kiss was better than one you two had shared previously. It was filled with passion and a hint of lust and you didn't want to it to stop. He deepened the kiss his tongue begging for entrance and you let it happen. His teeth grazed against your bottom lip giving it a slight pull. It cause a small moan to escape you. After hearing that Halfdan broke the kiss. You did your best to catch your breath. You didn't want this to end at least not yet. 

He pulled you into his lap nuzzling into your neck, "Tell me now if you don't want this." He whispered as he peppered kiss on your neck. Turning your head to look at him and whispered into his ear. "I do want this. So very badly."

And as soon as you finished talking a low groan escaped his lips. He gave you one deep long kiss and then flipped you over onto the bed. Now your back is laying on top of furs and he was hovering over you bracing himself on one of his elbows kissing any bare skin he could find. His free hand slid down your leg pushing the thin fabric of your night gown up enough to expose your heat to him. He crashed his lips against yours and cautiously sliding his fingers against your folds feeling how wet you had already become. He dipped a finger into you causing a moan to come from you. Slowly he plunged it in and out of you. He added another finger into you stretching you. You gripped the furs underneath you. "Please Halfdan"

"Please what?" he said. His voice husky.

"Please. I need you." And like that it was if something broke within him. He quickly undressed as fast as he could. Once unclothed you took in the site of him. His tattoos littered his chest as well going all the way down to his hips. As your eyes went down to his manhood you licked your lips. He was quite impressive to say the least. Before long his body was pressed against you. He kissed you long and hard. Without realizing you heard a tear and saw that he decided to waste no time with your clothes and just rip it off you instead. As he tore away the ripped cloth from your body he took in the sight of you. 

"So beautiful." He said. 

You couldn't take it any longer. You pulled him to you wrapping your legs around his waist. He definitely got the idea to not wait around anymore. He lined himself up to you your entrance and plunged himself into.

 You gripped on to his back nails scratching down it. He started slow pace but the more you moaned and gripped him the faster his pace went. Not long was he able to find the spot deep within you that sent flutters through you. His hands wandered up and down your frame. One hand kneading your breast and the other gripping your hip. You pulled him by his neck down to you kissing him deeply, his mouth left your lips nipping down your neck to your shoulder biting and sucking into your flesh knowing well that there would be a mark there by the morning, but you didn't complain. You wanted him to mark you as his. 

You couldn't take his pace any longer wanting to set it yourself. With one swift motion you flipped the two of you over with Halfdan now on his back. He looked up at you adoringly, "Why did we not start with this position in the first place. That way I can see all of you." He gave your ass a smack causing you to groan. You started your rhythm finding a pace you knew would have you cumming soon. His hands went between your ass and breast kneading as he went. The flutter deep down within you was starting to grow and you knew soon you would come undone and as if he knew that his thumb found your clit starting to make small circles against it. "Oh.. Halfdan.." You moaned out.

"That's it. Cum for me." he groaned.

 You knew it would not be much longer. He stayed rubbing small circles into your clit and his hips met yours and that was all you needed to cum for him. Your walls clenched around him and not long after you rode your orgasm out Halfdan came deep within you with a low growl.

Exhausted you climbed off of him and snuggled into him. He rubbed small circles into your lower back. You knew after all of this you couldn't leave him. You wanted all of him and nothing else. But you knew you had to tell him you planned on leaving because of his brother but you decided to try to convince him to come with you back home to Denmark. 

You could see him starting to doze off, "Halfdan?" you said quietly. "Hmm?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I plan on leaving here soon. I commanded my ships to be ready within the few days." You could see the look of hurt on his face once you utter that sentence. He looked up at the ceiling and not at you now. But this time you forced him to look at you. "But I can't leave without you. Please come with me."

You sat up gripping his hands, "I do not know (Y/N). I can't leave my brother here with all that we have accomplished together."

You rolled your eyes. "You cannot see that he can do this without you. He has a big enough kingdom where he can find anyone to replace you easily. I know that is rude of me to say but I know you are brothers and you both love each other, but you need to find happiness. I do too. I promised my husband before he died if I ever were to be left on Midgard without him he wanted me to find love again and I believe I found that with you. I do not want to leave to go back home without you."

Halfdan laid there and you could tell the wheels were turning in his head trying to figure out what to do. He looked at you lovingly tracing his hand up and down your arm. "I will go with you."

Your heart about burst, "You will?!"

"Yes I have thought long and hard about this over the last few days about what I would do when it was time for you to leave. I know my brother will be able to manage without me and I do not think I could live with myself if I let you slip through my fingers. You are my happiness now (Y/N) and I do not want to lose you."

You could not be anymore happier than in this moment. You two shared another deep long kiss and spent the rest on the night showing each other how much you love each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing! Also side note I'm trying to rewrite Harald and being a loving brother and accepting what Halfdan does and not get jealous. Like a good brother should have been and not like in the show *eye roll*

As the morning rose Halfdan and you had discussed how to tell Harald that his brother would be leaving. All scenerios you both could think of was planned out and Halfdan would be leaving to start a new life with you no matter what. You weren't going to leave without him and you couldn't bring yourself to leave him here if the time called for it. You were to leave the next morning and almost everything was packed up besides a few things here and there. In the morning you would start this new chapter in your life with your new found love and you wish it would just happen sooner.

Harald heard about you leaving and thought as a kind gesture to you and your alliance to have a feast for your parting to hopefully end on good terms. Halfdan mentioned that he would bring up leaving to his brother tonight. Deep down you knew Harald wouldn't take to his brother leaving well but you were hoping for the best. 

Evening finally had come. Your nerves were on edge. You would do your best to keep your composure till Halfdan talks to Harald. You spoke with your shieldmaidens earlier in the day to be on their toes in case anything were to go awry but to do their best in having a good time before you all were to head out in the morning. All of your shieldmaidens were happy for you when you told them that Halfdan would be joining you all to returning back to Denmark.

As the servants were getting you ready it was all starting to hit you that your new found love would be joining you in the morning. You were nervous to say the least. Maybe he wouldn't like Denmark, what if your people did not like him, what if they thought you were replacing your husband that you loved so deeply with him, and just hoping everything would run smooth. All these thoughts ran wild in your head.

You knew deep down you weren't replacing your husband. No one would ever come close to what Erick was for you. He was your first true love but he will always be that to you no matter what and you can never let go of that. But the Gods gave you a second chance for love and you thanked them constantly. 

There came a rapping from your door and you motioned for the servants to see who it was. You looked towards the door to see it was Halfdan and told them to let him in. He rushed up to you, embracing you and giving you a deep kiss. As he let go you asked, "What was that for?"

"It is because I love you so and you look so beautiful right now. Is that a problem?"

"No. I quite enjoyed it." A smiled played on his lips after that. "I did want to come see you first before I go see my brother and tell him the plan."

You rubbed your hands together without realizing. Your nerves getting the best of you. Halfdan must have caught on cause he grabbed your hands gently and ran kisses along your knuckles. "Do not worry my love. Everything will be fine. I am going with you on the morrow if he is okay with it or not. Nothing will part me from you."

As he spoke you could feel your nerves starting to settle but they were still there. He placed a kiss upon your forehead, "I will see you shortly."

After Halfdan left you to finish getting ready he went out to search for his brother. 

As he walked down the hallway to his brother's room Halfdan started to feel slightly nervous, afraid of how his brother will take his sudden departure to be with the woman he loves. He reached Harald's door and took a deep breath before knocking. "Come in." Slowly Halfdan opened the door the hinges slowly creaking. He peaked his head through to see his brother sitting in a chair facing the fire. Harald turned to see who had entered and perked up to see that it was his brother.

"Ah Halfdan! Come sit. Enjoy a cup of ale before we are to start this feast." The elder brother poured the younger brother a cup and handed it to him. Halfdan took a seat next to his brother. Halfdan placed his cup down on the table that separated him and his brother. "I have something I need to tell you brother."

Harald looked confused but motioned for Halfdan to continue. "I do not know how to put this without hurting your feelings."

"I did not think there was such a thing!" Harald interrupted.

"I feel like this will and I mean no disrespect by it, but I will be leaving on the morrow with Queen (Y/N)."

Harald's eyebrows furrowed at the news his brother broke to him. He sat forward, "What do you mean you are leaving? You cannot leave. I need you here! What does she have to offer you that I do not have here!?"

"......Love."

Harald was taken aback by that answer, "Love what do you mean love?! How can you love her when she be but only here for a short time!"

"Because my dear brother in that short time I have gotten to know her for who she really is and not because she is a Queen. She is a wonderful woman you can fight like she is not scared of death but her sweet nature is wonderful. I have fallen in love her with so quickly I do think this is some trick being played on me but when I look at her I know that it is not and that it is really love."

Harald had nothing to say after Halfdan's answer. He just sat contemplating his next choice of words. He looked to his brother's pleading look to accept what he wanted and in that moment Harald knew that he could not keep his brother from her. "You really do love her don't you?"

"I do brother. I most ardently do."

"Do you wish to marry her?" Harald asked and it dawned on Halfdan he did not even think about marriage just he could not be without (Y/N).

"To be honest I did not even think about it. I thought once perhaps maybe in the distant future we may wed but not so soon. But yes at some point I do wish to marry her." Harald just grunted in resposnse. "Well my brother. I see that you do love her so and I do not wish to part you from her. I will miss you Halfdan." And just like that Halfdan enveloped his brother in a hug gripping tightly and silently thanking the Gods for this and everything. When they finally let each other go Harald spoke first. "We best get going the feast will start soon."

As they walked out to the great hall the fires were well lit and the warmth spread throughout the hall. People were filing in making their way to the tables and waiting for Harald, Halfdan, and QUeen (Y/N) so that they may start in the merriment.

Harald took his seat on his throne and Halfdan stood behind him like always.

One of the servants announced your arrival and all eyes were on you. You walked down the makeshift aisle of people up to where Harald was standing, he extended his hand out for you and placed you at the Queen's throne once more. You gave him a polite smile and locked eyes with Halfdan. Harald must have noticed because his gaze went from you to his brother and he let out a small huff. Turning around to face his people he announced, "Thank you all for coming to our feast! Queen (Y/N) is leaving in the morning and we wanted to have a good bye feast for her and hope are future as Allies grows strong. As well I have another announcement." He paused, "Halfdan will be joining her back to Denmark."

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd, "You may be wondering as to why he will be joining her. It is because he has fallen in love with her and she has fallen for him. Now I would say that I am a bit jealous that my handsome younger brother stole the heart of a Queen, but I am also happy for him. Happy for the fact that he found the woman the Gods have destined him to be with and I cannot keep them apart. Halfdan, Queen (Y/N) I give you my blessing and wish you the upmost happiness. Also I woul not mind having a few nieces and nephews to love." Harald joked.

He motioned for the servants to start passing out cups and horns and to fill them with ale. He sat back down in his chair and looked up to his brother who had now placed on hand on his shoulder. He gave the hand a pat and looked towards you. "Thank you Harald. This means everything to us."

"I realized that when I looked between the two of you. I may have been put off by the whole idea when Halfdan told me, but the look you two shared made me change my opinion. I just want my brother happy and I see that when he looks at you."

You couldn't feel anymore happier than in this moment. Harald had made up pretty much for what he had done to you previously and the man you had fallen so in love with is coming back home with you. You thought you were in a dream. Halfdan and Harald embraced in a big brotherly hug and when they let go of each other Harald announced the beginning of the feast and to drink and be merry!

The festivities rolled on through out the night you were the happiest you had been since before your husband passed. Halfdan stayed next to you and introduced you to many different people and you actually enjoyed Harald's company for the first time since you've been in Vestfold. Once the food had been taken away and everyone was well into their cups Harald had one more announcement.

As the crowd lulled into silence Harald began to speak,  "Now I have one more thing to announce before we call it a night and get too into our cups. I have a parting gift for my brother and his beloved." He motioned for you and Halfdan to stand next to him. Halfdan placed his hand on the small of your back and Harald continued, "Halfdan, (Y/N). I wanted to gift you something before you take my beloved younger brother away from me. I wish to bestow upon you a wedding in the morning before your journey back to Denmark."

You were shocked. Not in your wildest dreams did you think this could happen. The crowd applauded and cheered while Halfdan look surprised. "Brother you do not have to do this for us."

"It is my pleasure brother. I want to do this for you. And for her." They both now looking back to you. "Thank you Harald. This means more to me than you will ever know." And with that you hugged him. You weren't sure why you did. Maybe it was the emotions taking over you but he graciously returned it.

 

The next morning everyone in Vestfold seem to have waken up earlier to prepare for this last minute wedding. The servants had waken you up before the sun and had started getting you ready for later. You had ordered your shieldmaidens to make sure the boats were ready to depart today trying your hardest to focus on the plans for today. After awhile the servants were done and they deemed you ready. They brought in a beautiful gray gown that had intricate white details on the bodice and on the shoulders. The plaited the top part of your hair back and replaced your crown with a crown of wildflowers.

Your nerves were starting to get the best of you but you did your best to calm them. You took a deep breath and looked yourself over. You couldn't believe this was happening. Never did you think you would marry again and marry so soon after meeting, but your gut told you it was all worth it.

One of your shieldmaidens had came to find you and escort you to where the ceremony was taking place.

You both walked up a steep hill following the path. As you walked further up the path there were small fires lit on both sides of the path and you could start to hear the sounds of people. When you reached where the crowds had gather they had parted ways to reveal you to your future husband. He looked ever so handsome his hair still hung in front of one eye which you found endearing, his shirt was a crisp blue and his trousers were a dark brown. You saw Harald standing behind him giving his brother a gracious pat on the shoulder as in a celebratory pat. Your shieldmaiden left your side and you took a deep breathe before proceeding down the aisle to your future husband.

Once you were a few paces away Halfdan met you and walked you the rest of the way to the priestess. He took your hands in his giving it a light squeeze before the priestess spoke, "Who gives away this woman to be wed?" She declared and your shieldmaidens all said 'We do.' The priestess motioned for you two to face each other and now holding both of each other's hands.

"In the sight of the Gods we come together to wed this woman to this man. If anyone is to object to this marriage speak now!" When she paused you waited a few moments hoping no one would object and of course no one opposed. "Halfdan do you take this woman to be your wife in the sight of the Gods?"

"I do."

"(Y/N) do you take this man to be your husband in the sight of the Gods?"

"I do."

You both gave each other the biggest smile imaginable after you said your I do's. "May we have the rings please." That morning you didn't have a ring to give to your soon to be husband and Harald step in and gifted you a ring to give to his brother. It was a solid gold band with little knotworks around the band with one small colorful jewel in the center. You thanked Harald endlessly and it was more than happy to gift it to you.

Harald handed the rings over to the priestess and she lightly dabbed the sacred blood on to them. She gave Halfdan the ring first and lightly slid it on to your finger. You quickly admired your band. It was made of gold as well but the band being much slimmer and had two green jewels placed on opposite sides of each other. It was beautiful but now it was your turn. The priestess placed the ring in the palm of your hand and taking it and placing on your beloved's finger. He looked down to the ring you had given him and back to you and mouthed 'I love you'.

The priestess dipped her fingers in the blood and flicked blood on to you and Halfdan while reciting the rest of her speech. "In the sight of the Gods you are now man and wife. May the Gods bless you and keep you. As well bring you many children and to keep the wolf from your door. Halfdan you may kiss your bride." You felt giddy in that moment. Halfdan swept you up in his arms and gave you one of the deepest kiss you've ever experience. Your body just melted into him from it and took your breathe away. Once parted you held on to Halfdan to get your bearing after a kiss like that. He held onto your hand and lead you down the aisle way as people cheered. They all followed in behind you to the docks as you were to leave back to Denmark.

All the ships were prepared and waiting for you to give the go ahead.

You looked to Vestfold one last time taking in the town and its people. You won't forget the memories you made here and its people, and hopefully you'll come back to visit your now brother-in-law soon.

You stood back as you watched the brothers say their goodbyes. You realized this may be the first time they will ever actually ever be apart without the knowledge of when they would see each other again and it tugged at your heart.

"I shall miss you brother." Harald said sadly.

"I shall miss you too, but you may come to Denmark to visit us. Sooner the better." the younger brother said.

The hugged one last time holding on for just a few more moments before the separated. Harald placed a small kiss to his brother's forehead. You walked up to Harald and embraced him in a hug as well. "Thank you for everything Harald. I am in your debt." You whispered in his ear. He didn't say anything only nodded. You placed a kiss upon his cheek and made your way back to your now husband.

"Let us go home dear husband."

You led him to your boat and he helped you into it. The sails were loosed and the oars hit the water and you were off. Halfdan looked back to his town, his people and lastily his brother once more giving a wave goodbye and Harald returned the gesture. He watched as everyone grew smaller and smaller in the distant till it was but a speck of green in the background. He walked over to where you were standing at the head of the ship and wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled into your neck.

"Today is the start to the rest of our lives." You said and it was with your new husband by your side. You sailed off into the horizon with love in your future.


End file.
